Un intento
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Intento de un capítulo en el que los personajes se hartan de pelar y el resultado es... Habrá algo pero casi nada de romance y las parejas son:Nalu(Natsu y Lucy) y Jersa(Jeral y Erza)


**Romanticloverheart(yo):Este fanfic es un a mini historia que se me ocurrió derrepente en la clase de inglés.**

**Natsu:La niña asesina no atiende a las clases de inglés!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Es que inglés es muy fácil,siempre saco 10 en todos los exámenes sin estudiar apenas.**

**Natsu:Tsk...Mentirosa...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Dijiste algo...(voz amenazadora)**

**Natsu:Na-nada**

**Gray:Ja,ja,ja!Marica!**

**Natsu:¿Qué cojones dijiste,eh,pedazo de hielo viviente?!**

**Gray:¿Eres sordo o qué,eh?Horno humano!**

**Natsu:Baaaassssssstaaaa! Siempre lo mismo!Es que no puede haber que algún día estemos juntos sin pelearnos!**

**Gray:Nop,Cerebro de carbón**

**Natsu:Niña asesina,¿podrías hacer una historia en el que no nos pelemos?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Esa era mi ideaaaa!Bua...bua...(escena dramática en el que lloro dramáticamente mientra Natsu se que da con una cara de "haberlo dicho antes")**

**Natsu:Vale...Empecemos...¿ok?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Vale,pero...(con aura roja)la próxima vez...se lo diré a Lu-tan para que te castigue!**

**Natsu:No es justo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sí que lo es!**

**Natsu:Pues yo se lo diré a Mavis La Primera**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No vale!**

**Natsu:Pues entonces una tregua**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):De acuerdo...**

**Max:Continuad vuestra guerra!(tenía una bolsa extra grande de palomitas de colores)**

**Jet:Sí,sí coninuadla!(comiendo esas palomitas junto con otras personas del plató)**

**Natsu:No me digas que os habéis puesto ahí desde que comenzó nuestra guerra y encima comiendo "MIS" palomitas...**

**Max/Jet/Droy:Sip!**

**Romanticloverheart/Natsu:Os mataré!(todo se vuelve negro y se escuchan quemaduras y...golpes en...partes nobles de los chicos...)**

* * *

_**EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL...**_

Natsu:Gray,¿vamos de paseo?

Gray:Ok

Lucy:Ven y lucha conmigo Titania!Demuéstrame tu fuerza!

Erza:Claro Lucy...Pero te digo que no me ganarás!

**Natsu:Esperad!Lucy y Erza luchando?!**

**Lucy:¿Qué pasa?**

**Natsu:No puedo que te hagan daño Estrellita!**

**Lucy(un "poco" molesta):Ticatillatite(hablando con la letra "t")**

**Erza:Ha dicho que te calles**

**Gray:¿Cómo es que lo entiendes?**

**Erza:Pues todo comenzó en un día de compras que iba con Lucy y en el camino decidimos invertarnos una forma de hablar paara que sólo nosotras pudiéramos**

**entenderlo en el que consiste en separar la palabra en sílabas y luego añadir una sílaba de la "t"(ta,te,ti,to,tu{sílabas con la "t"})**

**Gray:Ahhhh...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):A trabajar!Toma 2!**

_**EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL...**_

Natsu:Gray,¿vamos de paseo?

Gray:Ok

Lucy:Ven y lucha conmigo Titania!Demuéstrame tu fuerza!

Erza:Claro Lucy...Pero te digo que no me ganarás!(sonrisa superior)

Lucy:Ya lo veremos...(sonriendo de lado)

Erza:Armadura de la emperatriz de fuego!

Lucy:Ábrete puerta del León,Leo!

Leo/Loki:Princesa estoy aquí para servirla

Erza:Leo caerás!

Leo/Loki(con un ramo de flores):Erza,hermosa,¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Erza(hipermegasonrojada):Y-yo...

Jeral:Si quieres casarte con ella tendrás que pasar por encima mía,Leo!Ella es mía!

Leo/Loki:Eso lo veremos!

Natsu y Gray:Estúpidos...

Leo/Loki y Jeral:Qué dijisteis?!Eh?!

Natsu y Gray:Lo que oísteis!

Erza y Lucy:Stop!Dejad de pelearos par de merluzos!

**Natsu:Esperad un momento!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Joder hermano!Joder hermano!¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir?Es que joder venga ya!**

**Lucy:Romanticloverheart,deja de decir esos tacos que son malos para tu edad!Castigada mirando a la pared dos horas después de toda esta obra!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):No es justo!(cruzándome de brazos y diciéndolo con voz de niñita)**

**Lucy:Nada de escusas!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):A-ye...Bua...Bua...**

**Natsu:Mira lo que has hecho,Luce**

**Lucy:Es su culpa por decir esas palabras**

**Natsu:Si tú también las dices**

**Erza:Callaos y continuemos donde lo dejamos!(con un aura que asustaría e incluso al mismísimo diablo)**

Leo/Loki,Jeral,Natsu y Gray:Callaos vosotras! NENAZAS!

Erza:Así que nos estais desafiando,eh?

Lucy:Esto se está poniendo interesante...

Los chicos tragaron duro...

**_6 HORAS DESPUÉS..._**

**_EN EL HOSPITAL DE MAGNOLIA...EN LA HABITACIÓN 159 DEL LADO SUR..._**

Lucy:Gomene Natsu...(Gomene:Perdóname o lo siento)

Natsu:Esta vez os pasásteis

Erza:No fue tanto...Lucy,¿cómo está Loke?

Lucy:Dice que está algo herido pero se recuperará pronto como en un mes o algo así...

Erza:¿A si?

Lucy:Sip

Natsu:Creo que nunca conseguiremos que nadie se pelee...

Erza:¿Querías eso?Pues haberlo pedido y ya

Natsu casi se le salía el alma junto con el de Jeral y Gray y también por supuesto el de Loke que lo escuchó...

Loke/Leo,Jeral,Natsu y Gray:HABERLO DICHO ANTES!

Lucy y Erza :Lo sentimos...

Loke/Leo,Jeral,Natsu y Gray:A POR ELLAS!

Lucy y Erza:Perdonádnoslo!

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sé que deberías subir Fairy Dreams pero es que el siguiente sueño que lo comento por adelantado es de Elfman y lo único que se me**

** ocurre es que ponga la palabra hombre por todos lados de la historia!**

**Elfman:Decir la palabra hombre es de hombres!**

**Natsu:Calla la puta boca!Ya has dicho esa palabra según Levy 384 veces en una maldita mañana!**

**Elfman:Es de hombre decir Hombre siempre!**

**Otras personas del plató:Cállate Elfman!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Así que los que sigais esa historia esperad un poco más y lo actuaré lo más pronto posible!Mata ne!~Nya!**


End file.
